The Lost
by MilkOfDoom
Summary: What is left after the adventure is over?


The full moon illuminated the night sky with a soft blue, his favorite color. Laying in grass he felt at ease with the world. The radiant light of the moon gave everything a peaceful look. The hills, the trees, the grass. All of the sleeping world was at peace, as was he. "There aren't enough nights like this" he mused to himself. He sat up, his eyes taking in all they could, after all it would be another month before he would get to see the world like this again. A bit father down the hill he could see the orange hues from a camp fire splayed out on the white sides of wagons. It wasn't uncommon for Merchant Traders to travel in a group, or to hire mercenaries such as himself for protection. The wind blew embers from the fire high into the air, and from his elevated position on the hill the blonde mercenary followed their winding path with his eyes till they burnt themselves out. He would be done soon, and payed handsomely for his protection, but he felt a bit uneasy taking payment when they hadn't been attacked even once. "I'll only accept half payment, that seems fair"

"Talk to yourself a lot? They say that is an early sign of madness." The Elvaan merchant grinned as he took a seat next to the contemplating mercenary. "I don't care if we haven't been attacked or not, you will take the full payment as was promised" He offered a smile to the mercenary "Perhaps it was just the sight of you that scared the beastmen off, though why they would run from such a weak looking hume baffles me" He tossed in laughing.

The mercenary laughed too, he knew the merchant was thanking him for his work in his own way. He was glad there was no fighting, they all were. Times were growing more and more dangerous, they would take every opportunity of peace they were given. Laying back down again his eyes again settled on the moon. "It's a fine night, don't you think"

"Indeed it is mercenary, cool and calm. San d'Oria isn't very far now, are you sure you wont take my offer and stay a few nights with my wife and I? Our hospitality is almost as good as her stew." He laid down beside the mercenary enjoying the time away from the other merchants. It had been a long road, five days through Battilla, ten days through Jugner Forest on account of rain. Now in La Thine things were finally starting to look good, only two days had passed since they exited the forest and they were already within sight range of Ronfaure.

"I'm sorry Rondulant, but I can not. I have to leave you as soon as we enter Ronfaure, the elvaan patrols in the forest will offer you safe passage to Sandy. I wouldn't mind some good stew, but work calls." The mercenary sighed, truth be told stew sounded really nice, but he did not want to enter San D'oria.

"I see, well the offer stands merc, your welcome in my home anytime" Rondulant stared at the full moon, admittedly he did not know much about the man next to him, but he felt that he was trustworthy. In the half month they had been traveling together he had grown to like the mercenary's company, rare for an elvaan to like a sellsword. He knew there was something in his hometown the mercenary didn't want to see, or someone, but he decided not to push him on it. "By chance I wouldn't be able to learn your name now?" The mercenary stiffened "Of course you don't have to tell me"

"I am sorry again Rondulant, but my name was long ago lost to time. I am simply a mercenary now." He knew that Rondulant would be somewhat insulted by his refusal to give up his name, but it couldn't be helped. He only hoped it would not cause the elvaan to hate him. To his credit the elvaan did not seemed mad, or insulted, he just continued to stare at the moon. The wind continued its light assault on the hills, making the grass look alive. The mercenary closed his eyes and sighed. "Rondulant"

"Yeah?"

"Slowly rise and head back to the wagons like nothing is wrong"

That was all Rondulant needed to hear to know that something horrible was about to happen, he did as the mercenary asked though and slowly began to sit up, rubbing his eyes as an excuse to scan the hills. He saw them then, a small raiding party of orcs hidden in the grass on the opposite hill. He could make out about six or seven, all laying low with bows in their hands. He took his time to 'wake up' yawning and stretching, desperately trying to locate everyone in his caravan. He saw all them around the fire, thank goddess that no one had wandered off. "What do we do?" He began to rise, slowly as if he was too sleepy to put much energy into it.

The mercenary didn't move at all, just continued to stare at the moon. "Head back down to the camp, and begin setting up for the night, You store your swords in your tents, so have everyone 'go to bed'."

With that Rondulant began walking back to the camp, slow and relaxed. He didn't dare risk another look at the opposite hill, he knew well enough that if he did he would clue off the orcs that he knew they were there. He just kept his eyes fixed on the four members of his caravan, sitting and laughing by the fire. As soon as he arrived he stretched again, scratched his ass, and went into his tent. The four others didn't miss the signal, and soon found themselfs very tired as well. Dousing the fire, everyone went to their tents, sleepy from a long days travels.


End file.
